wc_alternate_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorium
Thorium - The Purple Gold Thorium is an extremely rare resource that is needed to upgrade your Defense Platform to level 4 and above, your walls to level 5 and above, to get troops to level 10 and above, and for the gambling man to reroll your rewards from Rogue Faction Bases for better rewards. Unlike the other 2 resources Oil and Metal, it cannot be harvested from pumps or factories, you need to go out into the world map and find a Thorium Depo of your choice. Small, Medium, Large, and Giant, they only come around every 16-24 hours and last for 1-2 days depending on the depo. And unlike other deposits, there isn't an infinite amount of resources, it will tell you how much Thorium remains in a purple bar and when it is all drained, the thorium deposit will disappear from the map. Usually the defenses inside of a Thorium Depo are extremely hard to get by since they use a combination of the toughest turrets, troops, and bunkers. Thorium Resource is mostly used by higher levels. External Links *Wikipedia - Thorium - Thorium In Real Life In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Additional Information * Once you capture a Thorium deposit, it has a 5 minute damage protection (bubble) since everyone will be wanting your newly captured Thorium Deposit as the turrets can be easily destroyed if attacked immediately after capture. * Thorium in real life changes role from first Uranium to Thorium Uranium to Thorium over and over again until finally it turns into...lead this takes around 100 million to 1 billion years. * Thorium is a radioactive decaying material, which means it releases energy particales that can be used in powerplants in real life. But it could take a roll as a better version of energy to use in powerplants which could replace overdrive. *For information on how it is stored check out Thorium Vault. * If you have troops defending your Thorium Depo, when it is dismantled and removed from the world map they will all be returned to your base. * The average Thorium mining ratio is 10-30,000 per hour. *Thorium from Depos in mined in fixed amounts, meaning that evry few minutes a specific amount of Thorium. It takes 5 Minutes for 10,000 Thorium to be mined from a depo. * Henriech von Kruger, leader of the Verkraft Rogue Faction is the sole owner of ALL Thorium deposits until they are either drained of all their Thorium or dominated a player. *Players are now able to loot up to 50% of another player’s Thorium. *1K of Thorium = 1 Gold. *For more information about upcoming Thorium Drops click here . *Currently, the Small Thorium Deposit are guarded by the platoon that consisting of Flamethrower, Suicide Bomber, Hercules, Humvee, Razorback, Rhino and Paladin instead of Level 3 of 2 Machine Gun Turrets and 1 Mortar Turret, 1 Rocket Barrage Turret, 1 Shock Turret. *Fully repair the Large Thorium Deposit costs 31 or 34 Gold depends on the deposit layout. FAQ *http://warcommander.wikia.com/wiki/Resource/Thorium/FAQ Known Issues Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * Issue * Resolved Bugs : * Thorium used sometimes does not display correct resources available. ( G.U. : Sept 5, 2014 ) * Forum Discussion Links : *Link * Animated Gallery Thorium-vault.gif|Thorium Vault large thor depo expiring.gif|Large Thorium Deposit Expiring Temporary Damage Protection of Player Large Thorium Deposit.gif|Temporary Damage Protection of Player Large Thorium Deposit Level 25 Medium Rogue Thorium Deposit.gif|Level 25 Medium Rogue Thorium Deposit (restricted to high-level player) Level 35 Giant Rogue Thorium Deposit.gif|Level 35 Giant Rogue Thorium Deposit Level 25 Small Rogue Thorium Deposit.gif|Level 25 Small Rogue Thorium Deposit (Restricted to high-level player) 360_deg_view_thorium.gif Early_thorium_deposit_layout.gif Gallery Images have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. pg enter base.PNG|Purple Gold Giant Thorium.png|A rogue thorium deposit Thorium Depot Expired.jpg|Thorium deposit expired lvl 30 thorium depo.png|Level 30 thorium deposit small level 25 thorium deposit2.png|Level 25 Verkraft's Small Thorium Deposit - May 29, 2014 Video Gallery Category:Resources Category:Thorium Category:A to Z